June 19th, 2014 Patch
__NOEDITSECTION__ Travis Manion Foundation Weekend June 20-22 *10% of all sales and all proceeds from TMF decal bundles will be donated to the Travis Manion Foundation. *Check it out the Depot! Liberator Changes We are reverting some of the stock armor changes that were presented in the Liberator update. *Liberator stock resistance to Armor Piercing rounds is being reverted from 10% back to -20% *Liberator stock resistance to HEAT rounds is being reverted from 10% back to -33% *Liberator stock resistance to non lock-on rocket launchers rounds is being reverted from -70% back to -88% The composite armor benefit is remaining but will be less effective with the stock armor being adjusted. Liberator Engine Audio *Liberator audio adjusted to be more noticeable from greater distances. This does not affect the audio heard for players inside the Liberator. C150 Dalton To reduce effectiveness against infantry, the Daltons blast damage and size is being adjusted to be similar to an armor piercing tank shell. *Inner Blast radius reduced from 1 meter to 0.5 meters *Outer Blast radius reduced from 9 meters to 1 meter *Blast damage reduced from 700 to 450 *Blast damage is no longer capable of damaging tanks (or other vehicles normally resistant to explosive damage). Direct hit damage has increased from 1825 to 2000 to compensate. *Ammo Capacity **Base Capacity reduced from 40 to 20 rounds **Certified ammo capacity reduced from 8 rounds per rank to 2 rounds per rank. (Maximum of 40 down from 120) L105 Zepher The Zepher is receiving a reduction in effectiveness against infantry but will remain a more effective anti-personnel option than the Dalton due to its six round magazine and blast size. In addition, it will be receiving a small direct damage reduction to make the Dalton stand out more in that regard. This is the Zephers intended role; A variant of the Dalton that trades some vehicle damage for being more forgiving and more effective against infantry. *Blast damage reduced from 750 to 450 **Direct hits now use the same damage type that the Dalton uses *This makes the damage more comparable/consistent between the two *Direct hit damage lowered from 1200 to 600 **This will result in some vehicles requiring 1 to 2 more Zepher hits to destroy (except Galaxy). *The resist and damage adjustments results in the following changes **MAX (3 HK to 4HK) **Flash (1HK to 2 HK) **Harasser (4 HK to 6 HK) ***Note: This corrects an issue that the Zepher was superior to the Dalton at destroying Harassers. **Sunderer (16 HK to 17 HK) **Lightning (9 HK to 10 HK) **MBT (10 HK to 11 HK) **Phalanx (9 HK to 11 HK) **Galaxy (12 HK to 16 HK) ***Note: TTK was previously identical between Dalton and Zepher, this provides a greater distinction *Ammo Capacity **Base Capacity reduced from 90 to 60 rounds **Certified ammo capacity reduced from 18 rounds per rank to 6 rounds per rank Dual-75 Duster The Duster is intended to be primarily anti-infantry and needs improvements in this regard. It needs to stand out in that role so we are increasing the blast radius. *Inner Blast Radius increased from 0.75 meters to 2 meters *Outer Blast radius increased from 4 meters to 6 meters AP30 Shredder We are removing the blast damage on the Shredder to reduce effectiveness against MAX units and personnel. MAXs will be receiving a bump in armor piercing resistance as well. *Blast damage removed from Shredder. *Ammo Capacity **Base Capacity reduced from 1250 to 500 rounds **Certified ammo capacity reduced from 120 rounds per rank to 50 rounds per rank. Tank Changes *Tank primary turrets are now stabilized. (Their elevation will not move with chassis elevation changes, unless it hits the upper or lower constraint) *Vanguard acceleration is being brought closer to the other tanks. **It is still the slowest tank to accelerate; it was just too low. ESF Changes We are making adjustments to ESF rocket pods and hornet missiles to both better define them and allow the Liberator to stand out more as anti-vehicle. Rocket pods Rocket pods will be receiving a direct hit damage reduction that will lower its effectiveness against vehicles. We are adjusting it so that it will take 1 full volley of rockets (no misses) to the rear of an MBT will place it in critical damage instead of destroying it. *Mosquito Pods **Damage decreased from 475 to 400 *Reaver **Damage decreased from 635 to 550 *Scythe **Damage decreased from 550 to 475 Hornet Missiles Hornet Missiles will be receiving a direct damage increase. This increase will make hornet missiles more effective against vehicles than rocket pods in certain situations. *Damage increased from 1800 to 2000 Air Hammer The Air Hammer is too effective against Liberators and Tanks. This is partially because of damage and the pellet spread. The pellet spread is tuned around hitting ESFs, so against larger vehicles some of the shotgun disadvantages of the weapon are lost. To compensate for this, we will be adjusting the fall off damage ranges to require the Air Hammer to get in closer. Along with fall off, we’re changing the damage type from heavy machine gun to aircraft machine gun. This will leave it mostly alone against ESFs and other light armor, but heavily armored vehicles will resist more. *Direct damage is now on aircraft machine gun resist type *This essentially means heavy armored vehicles (tanks & libs) will resist more *Max damage increased from 150 to 175 *Base magazine size increased from 3 rounds to 5 rounds *Max damage range reduced from 150 meters to 50 meters *Minimum damage range reduced from 300 meters to 100 meters. Coyote Missiles *Increased time required to reload from 3 seconds to 4 seconds MAX units *Max resistance to AP rounds increased from 48% to 60% NS Baron shotgun *Overall reload is now faster **First shell reload is now faster, from 0.8 to 0.58 seconds **All shells after the first shell are also faster, from 0.55 to 0.5 seconds **The shotgun is now ready to fire faster when interrupting the reload *Improved accuracy when running while in iron sights **Accuracy improved from 0.9 to 0.7 Misc: *Some soccer (or football, if you're into that sort of things) cosmetics have been added to the Depot. Buy them or you're not a true fan. *Optics purchased with Station Cash will now be unlocked account wide. *Added an option to turn down bloom. *Soldiers who place explosives will now get an assist xp award if they are detonated by someone else and the explosion kills an enemy. **Assist XP from explosive kills = exact same xp as a full kill *Engineers can now equip the ammunition package directly by pressing the ability key (default: ) **To match the above, the ammunition package is no longer equipped in the utility slot and is no longer an alternate fire mode on the ACE Tool. **The thrown ammunition package is now a physics object and is no longer in the deploy system. This will allow it to be thrown anywhere. **The ammunition cert line can still be found in the Engineer Certs list. *The Medic tool now uses right click to revive and left click to heal. *The visuals on the Combat Medic’s Regeneration Field will now grow to match the range of the device as it is certed up. *Adjusted the visuals on the Combat Medic’s Regeneration Field to improve performance. *Sunderer owners now get 5xp per player who spawns on their deployed Sunderer. Increased from 2xp. *Flash kills are now worth 100xp. Increased from 25xp. *Added spotting voice callouts for spotting both deployed enemy Sunderers and enemy spawn beacons. *Adjusted lag compensation to improve overall responsiveness. *Renamed ‘Pistol’ slot to ‘Sidearm’ slot. Crossbows are now listed as crossbows instead of being listed as pistols when looking at their weapon stats. *Increased collision size of placed Spawn Beacons so that they're easier to shoot and hit with explosives. Bug Fixes: *Fixed various crashes. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause players to spawn at unwanted locations due to deployment spawn list changing. *Changing drivers in a Prowler or Sunderer will no longer cause the vehicle to teleport back to the initial deploy location. *Addressed an issue where at some distances projectiles and bullets could ignore collision and hit through things like spawn room doors. *Fixed explosives damaging facility objects, such as terminals, through geometry. *Aircraft weapons should no longer be able to shoot through Biolab shields. *Gateshield Diffuser will now function properly when activated while holding or . *The Infiltrator Recon Detect Device descriptions now list the correct duration of fired recon darts. *The audio effect from a gravity pad will no longer persist when exiting a vehicle onto a gravity pad. *Weapon sights will once again work correctly in VR Training. *Class abilities will once again work correctly in VR Training. *Fixed a bug where the Greenhorn Voice Pack was missing. *Fixed various geometry bugs on Amerish and Indar. *Fixed issues with decals displaying incorrectly on some TR Infiltrator armor. *Fixed a skinning bug that kept the Reaver Tiger Fins from moving with the Reaver wings. *Fixed the graphic for the latency meter to be scaled correctly. *The 1x scope can now be purchased on the AS16 Nighthawk. *The EM6 LMG will no longer incorrectly show an advanced laser sight for unlock. *Fixed a bug that was preventing the VS Corvus VA55 assault rifle from playing recoil animations. *The Medic Regen Shield description now correctly lists it’s radius. *Fixed throwable physics objects, such as ammo packs and tank mines, not being thrown if activated while the player was sprinting. Category:Patches